A match made in Hell
by Dragoner
Summary: Having been in hell waiting, Bardock finally get's a chance to defeat his murderer, Freeza. While doing so, an unexpected opponent emerges and gives him trouble: Freeza's father, King Cold.


I just wanna say that this is my first fanfic, so don't crack it that much, and that I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
  
  
Hell  
****  
As Bardock stood before the butcherer of the his entire race, his eyes filled with rage, at the very sight of him. All the emotions that he had kept pent up inside of his spiritual body surfaced into a searing hot flame of light blue with flashes of white electricity sparking within it randomly. The Cyborg Freeza was speaking to him, but all he heard was the cry of pain and death that he would see from him in the near future. Freeza arrived in Hell two days ago with his father, who was standing to the side, watching. When Bardock heard that Freeza was there, he went on a rampant search for the evil tyrant. Now that he's found him, he planned to do to him what he's been training to do, for the last 20 years.   
  
"Bardock. We're both dead. There's no use in fighting me. Why don't you join my father and I? We will rule the underworld together..." Freeza said in a triumphant tone as if he already won.  
  
"I already run the underworld. Everybody fears me here. So to rule, you must overthow.... me. Fine, come get some." Bardock says in a cold voice. Freeza's mechanical eye whirred to life as it zoomed in on Bardock. After a few seconds of beeping, it zoomed back to normal, and stopped whirring. Freeza laughed loudly.  
  
"Your power level is 6,500,000! That's just a little more than a half of mine!" Freeza laughs again.   
  
King Cold chuckled a bit on the sidelines. "Take him out quickly, son, so we can take this place and make it our own."  
  
"Yes, papa. Now, saiyan, time for you to die.....again." Freeza lunged from his spot towards the saiyan warrior, and punched him square in the face. His head whipped back, but he didn't fall. He looked back down at Freeza with a small amount of blood running from his mouth.   
  
"Try again." Freeza backed up in fear as he saw Goku, after he landed the same kind of attack on him back on the old planet Namek. He did the exact same thing as Bardock. Bardock yelled loudly, and his aura changed from light blue to gold along with his hair that was standing on end, along with his eyebrows. His eyes turned turquoise, and his muscles started to grow. Even King Cold had a look of fear in his eyes. As Freeza backed up, his eye came to life again.   
  
"Immpossible! 65,000,000! But how! Even when those other saiyans did this, they weren't this powerful." Then the answer was moving slowly behind Bardock.   
  
"I turned Super Saiyan with my tail still attached to my body. Now when I transform, my power increases by ten fold! As if I were an Oozaru...." Freeza finally did something that he should have done a long time ago---Ran. King Cold was no longer in sight, and Bardock figured that he must have fled a long time ago. He flew up high into the air, almost to the invisible barrier that kept them all in Hell. Bardock looked upon the area, in search of Freeza. He smiled a bit as he had already sensed that he was still in the area, just hiding. Bardock has just learned how to sense ki so he's not that good with it yet.  
  
"Freeza!" Bardock yelled while looking around in the perimeter of where he sensed Freeza. "I've been thinking! You were the main reason why I am what I am today-- a Super Saiyan!" Bardock continued to yell down at the plain of jagged rocks with large holes in them.   
  
"So I've decided to repay you----By giving you with the same thing that you gave me when you destroyed my planet!" Bardock smiled as he held up one finger above his head, and a tiny ball of energy was formed into it. After two seconds, the ball of blue energy was the size of a semi truck. Freeza looked up from his dark cavern and saw the twinkling in the sky.   
  
"No! It can't be! He can use my attack!" Then Freeza thought for a second, and then he laughed.   
"Have you forgotten! The Death Ball can destroy planets! If you throw that down here, you'll destroy hell! And you'll go with it!" Freeza yelled. By the time Freeza finished talking, the Death Ball was the size of a small planet. It stopped growing at this point.  
  
Bardock smiled, while supporting the gigantic ball of blue energy with orange electricity cackling around it over his head with ease. "That's what they said the first time I did this.... only that time it was alot bigger than this! Haaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Freeza screamed in true terror, true true terror, as Bardock threw his finger down, and pointed it at Freeza. The Death ball came down at an unbelievable speed for it's size, eventhough it was still kind of slow. Freeza was strunken still as the ball neared him. He didn't even try to run. He knew it would be on him before he got out of it's distance. After three seconds, the ball struck the grounds of Hell with a TREMENDOUS explosion of light and sound. The light illuminated the depths of Hell for a full forty seconds. After the light cleared, nothing was left on the ground, but a huge crater.   
  
"Whoa! I really shook the pillars of heaven!" Bardock says triumphantly. The gigantic crater suddenly closed up in a matter of seconds, and the jagged rock formations shot up from under it's surface once again. Freeza was truly gone this time. No more coming back for him.   
  
Bardock was just about to power down until he felt a powerful ki coming towards him from behind. As soon as he turned to see what it was, he saw a white fist pound him in the face, and hammerblowing him back down to the jagged rocks of hell. Bardock ignored the stinging in his back, and the small pain in his head, and stood up after a long while. Bardock wiped the small amount of blood from his mouth, and looked up to see King Cold....in his second form. 


End file.
